If music be the food of love
by empressofmidnight
Summary: Scarlett Hunter at 16 was a virtuoso violinist with a bright future but after an accident has to relocate and start over, where strangely she meets the characters of her favourite story and takes the place of Bella.. full summary inside. Scarl Edward pairing. Some lemons and cannon pairing. AU
1. Upheaval

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction please go easy on me and enjoy! Feel free to ask any questions over the lingo!**

I haven't stayed in my own bedroom for a very long time. I was used to travelling a lot, and always had a serious case of wanderlust, which was fine before since I was always on tour with some orchestra, ensemble or other. Having to move in with my dad meant that I was staying put in this shitty little town of Saundersfoot, in the South West of Wales, where the sunshine hardly graced the place with it's presence.

Moving here wasn't an easy choice. In fact it was a last resort. I couldn't handle the media speculation any more, the guilt from my mum... I needed to start anew. Stay anonymous.

So that's what led me towing a clusterfuck of luggage to the front door of my new 'home'. I saw a little post-it note on the cutesy white door. It was a miracle I saw it since I nowhere near had 20-20 vision. My glasses were in the bottom of my handbag and I couldn't be bothered to scrounge for it. Being on stage, people were pretty vain and didn't like me wearing my glasses so I had to have contacts in all the time for performances. However, the complete asshat I am, I forgot to get my new set of dailies from the opticians back at London since I left with such haste. Sighing, I reached for the little post it note and brought it up so close to my face I could almost inhale it. It read in my dad's scrawl:

_Scarl, _

_darling I'm sorry I can't be at home to greet you. Couldn't get the day off work, vets is absolutely swamped. Will probably be back for dinner, key is under the pot. Make yourself at home!_

Flipping' typical. My father cares more about those little dogs than his under aged daughter who's travelled a long way to live with him. Whatever. I knew what I was getting when I said I'd move to Pembrokeshire. Parent of the year award goes to... not my dad.

I turned over all the pots by the door before finding the key, popped it in then turned, whilst trying to drag all of my luggage in so I wouldn't have to make two trips. Graaah I'm ridiculously lazy.

Five pieces of luggage and a violin case later, no slipped disks and no harm done. I managed to lug everything to what was once 'my room' before my parent's divorced. I'm glad to see that my bed no longer has bars (when I was four, I used to be a bit of a ruffian and loved to fall off the floor and repeatedly hit my head. ON PURPOSE. I'm surprised I didn't have any brain damage..) and was replaced with a lovely king sized bed and floral covers which matched the curtain.

The walls were the same non-descript shade of eggshell, no posters, no tell tale knick knacks of my childhood. It was practically like a hotel room. That was fine, I was used to hotel rooms. But at least this, I could personalise. Got to hand it to the man though, it looked like the room was decorated with a feminine touch, not at all like a dude's den. I'm impressed. Or maybe he has a girlfriend... Ew, if he did then she's the one that sorted out my room. _Shudder._

The only thing that fussed me over this living arrangement is the fact that I need my own bathroom. There was no way I would cede to anything less. After years of hotel rooms, sharing a bathroom with another human being just grossed the hell out of me. I know it made me sound like a selfish bitch, but sorry, no one is encroaching on my easement.

I checked, the little door which led to an adjoining bathroom, holding my breath if it was cleaned to my standard. I pulled on the cord, and when the lights came on I exhaled in relief. Phew. Immaculate. No spills or mess, the scent of bleach and pine clear in the air. Also no toiletries. Well, why am I even surprised..

Right then, unpacking it is. I painstakingly took out all of my things one by one, being very OCD about having everything in the right place otherwise I break out in hives. To make this task slightly less monotonous, I took out my Iphone and dock, and put it on the shuffle setting. Blurred Lines blared out and I got caught in the beat. I put all my clothes, lingerie in the appropriate drawers, hung all my need to hang clothes, including my concert dresses (no idea why I even brought them, no performances for me). I then did the last touches by hanging my posters of my idols Itzhak Perlman and the hottie that is Joshua Bell. Then I took out all my snaps and pictures, tickets, autographs, memories of friends and tacked them onto my wall. I took out my violin stand and violin and put them two meters from the radiator, otherwise if I put it to close the heat would have made the wood expand and have caused it to go seriously out of tune. Urgh. I was not in the mood to have a wrestling match with my tuning pegs.

Star fishing on the bed, the full extent of what I have actually lost finally hits me. No more orchestra. No more friends. No more snooty conductors. No more hilarious conductors. No more music banter, tours, new places to explore. Most of all, no more performances. I have literally cut myself off from everything I hold dear. Of course not by choice. My phone pings.

_**Vitalia**: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey girlioooo. How's the land of sheep going? You a sheep shagger yet? TELL ME EVERYTHING. Missed you so so much, facetime soon please? Rehearsals sucked without you today. Def not the same :( think even Crabb is a bit mopey 'cuz you're not here any more. Love you loser. Mwah mwah xoxo_

I read the message with tears in my eyes and sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Vitalia was my desk partner for two years since she moved from a music school from Russia. We hit it off straight away, and at first I was worried that she would be another bitchy, competitive violinist who would try and out do me at any chance. However, I realised how much of a babe she was, and was perfectly content with sitting next to me instead of trying to get my place as section leader. She's been my best friend and has helped me through everything. I sigh, and not reply. For now I'm too depressed, but she knows I've read it. I hope she'll understand.

Crabb was my favourite conductor for a long time. I've had my fair share of them, but he's always been the best to me. He knows how to push, he'll make you cry, he'll make you sweat, and he'll teeter you on the edge of an emotional breakdown. After he's dragged you to hell and back, you'll thank him for it. He'll make you perform the best you've ever performed. So many times, over so many practices I've cussed at him for making my back ache, my hand cramp and the tips of my fingers bleed from overuse, but without him I would not be the violinist I am today, and for that I am forever grateful.

To stop my depression, I tried to distract myself with something.. anything. Then I remembered that I had a balcony in my room, but had a safety bar on the door since I was such a naughty child and would have probably fallen out of it first chance I had. After some unsuccessful attempts to take it off, I came to the conclusion that I'm not going to be able to open the French doors so I trudged downstairs to do something else. At that moment, I heard the purr of an engine come through the front, and the shutting of a door. Daddy dearest was home.

He came in with his briefcase and shit and sounded like a pile of elephants storming through. Apt since he was a vet. " SCARLETT DEAREST I'M HOME" he yelled to the universe. I winced, hoping he didn't burst an eardrum. Jeez.

I rolled my eyes. "Keep it down dad, I'm here, just a few feet from you. I'm not deaf. Well not sure whether or not I am now from that shouting you've just done."

He came in front of me with wonder and apprehension in his eyes. I did not look anything like my father. He was tall as a reed, with a full head of golden blonde hair, and a peaches and cream complexion. Whereas, I was short, with golden tanned skin (I'm a half cast, my mother is Asian), Long dark brown hair. The only thing I shared with my father was my blue gray eyes, as a result of a recessive gene. Otherwise, you couldn't tell that I was his daughter at all.

I haven't seen my father, in two years. The last time I saw him like this face to face was when he came to an NYO concert in the Albert Hall in London, when he managed to pry away from his precious work. He looked kind of awkward. Well, I felt kind of awkward. I cleared my throat and we gave each other a very very awkward hug. I'm usually a pretty affectionate person, but this was just weird.

He cleared his throat "Ah yes, sorry darling. You know me, blind as a bat." Bullshit, he had 20-20 vision. I merely pressed my lips together in an attempt to smile but kind of failed.

"What do you want for dinner tonight? How about a Chinese? We need to celebrate you moving in." he went and ordered without waiting for my reply. Whatever. Typical him, he doesn't even know I have an MSG allergy, so I made sure to point it out. Half an hour later, we were seated and the table was laid out with the Chinese feast. I took out the chopsticks and poked around the veg for the beef.

"So dear, I've already enrolled you in the local secondary school. You know which one right?" He said with a mouthful of kung pao chicken.

Good thing I researched before I came here, I knew he was talking about Ysgol Greenhill. Average performance rates, not terrible for education, but not great either. Decent music facilities.. for a state school I guess.

I nodded whilst putting a prawn toast in my mouth "Yup. Did you get me uniform already?" This was a trick question, I already bought the uniform myself. Dad was useless with these things, well all things except animals and the practice. He paled a little.

"Shit, sorry Scar. I really forgot! Maybe you can just wear non uniform and I'll write you a note." Urgh. Typical typical.

"Don't worry about it dad, when do I start?" I shovelled more food in. HA. I'm sooooo ladylike.

He didn't look up from his food. "Tomorrow." I nearly rained the table with fried rice and shredded beef. You have got to be kidding me.

"WHAT?!" I cried out. "Dad, I really need to rest from today. Can't I come in the day after next?" He shook his head unapologetically. The knob.

"Sorry sweetie, no can do. You need an induction plus you're probably really behind this academic year already, you need all the help you can get to catch up." . . Behind? I'm behind? Well he wouldn't know, he never really made an effort to keep up with me apart from to tell his colleagues his daughter is the violinist on the BBC Proms. We had tutors when we went on tour, education was a massive part when it came to orchestra life. If we didn't have excellent grades we didn't perform. My blood cooled a little bit. He picked up where he left off.

"Also, we need to talk about you cooking dinner and doing the chores. If you catch up well in school then I might get you a car so you don't need to walk any more. You've got your license right?" Unbelievable. He doesn't have a clue who I am. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"I don't cook dad, or do chores." He looked up then.

"You must have been very spoilt with your music things then. No cooking and no chores? Waited hand and foot. Lucky for some." I gritted my teeth.

"I rehearsed twelve to fourteen hours a day dad. I had no time to cook or clean. All the players are catered, and we were mostly on tour there was no cleaning." I bit out. Can't believe he belittled my hard work. I ate more prawn toast "And I'm sixteen, not seventeen so I haven't got my licence yet." Well, not my actual legal licence. I had a fake one since I was fifteen, and I already know how to drive from the other guys at orch, but he didn't need to know that. The rest of the meal was uneventful, and I excused myself for an early night since I would have to go to school TOMORROW. Fricking tomorrow.

I took all my clothes off and climbed into bed in my bra and pants, and willed myself to sleep. I had a big day tomorrow.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Oooooh I wonder what will happen tomorrow? *wiggles eyebrows***

**please review, always want to know how to improve a story!**


	2. Why why why why am I so loco

I woke up with sleep crusting my eyes, exhaustion a part of my bones. I think tired is a part of my personality, it's not even a physical state any more. Blegh. I turned my head to my alarm clock, 6:30am. Perfect, have time for a very long shower and do myself up. First impressions are everything after all. I untangled myself from the bed and noiselessly crept into the shower sans underwear and turned the knob all the way. The freezing jet water jolted me awake and I ground my teeth against the numbness. I know you're not really supposed to be doing this because of risk of risk of hypothermia, but by now I have mastered the art of cold showers. I was used to hauling out of bed at the crack of dawn and not being able to wait for the shower water to heat up, otherwise I would miss breakfast since most of the good stuff would probably been gone. At least this time, I had the luxury of actually enjoying my shower, as the water started heating up. I lathered my hair in my favourite shampoo, the Aussie Macadamian Nut and let myself get lost in the scent. I scrubbed the rest of my body with Jo Malone soap and took a quick cursory glance between at the apex of my thighs. Perfect, still a landing strip. Don't need to visit a salon any time soon..

In a midst of steam I escaped from the bathroom, none too gracefully. That was another problem with me. As great as I am with musical hand eye coordination, I was a total klutz. I'm completely surprised I haven't broken a bone yet. _Touch wood._

I took my time laying out my outfit and putting it on immaculately. The pencil skirt was decent, but I opted for stockings instead of tights. Needed all the confidence I could get to be honest.. But I over estimated how the school shirt would fit me. I was cursed (or blessed, depending on how you look at it. But mostly I just think it's a curse.) with a generous bosom. The buttons where my stomach was closed fine but the buttons making their way up my chest looked as if it were to burst. Just ever so slightly.. Man, I have no luck. I took out the school tie hoping the buttons would be covered et VOILA, I AM SAVED. I shrugged on the blazer and did my usual make up and hair routine. Just a hint of eyeliner and mascara and blow dried my hair into a thick mass of brown that cascaded down my back. I packed the necessary things in my satchel and went downstairs to hunt for breakfast.

As usual, dad was already gone. There was a post it on the fridge door with a twenty pound note held up with a magnet.

_For lunch_ it said.

I poked around the fridge for any eggs, bacon, cereal, ANYTHING...

It was kind of obvious that dad was a bachelor. There was no fresh groceries and nothing nutritious in the fridge or the cupboards. I would need to restock unless I wanted to die of malnutrition. Ii was about to give up hope when right in the periphery of my vision I found a box of poptarts which were two days out of date.. er I'll live. I set out to ready my nutritious breakfast when I spotted a book on the dining table. At first I thought my eyes deceived me when it was actually my ratty copy of 'Twilight' from a few years ago. Odd. I thought I left that in a hotel on our Rio tour. Maybe it's not mine.. Maybe dad thought I'd be into it. Couple of years too late dadio..

Well, one thing to prove whether the book was mine or not would be in the inside of the cover, I gasped when it read in blood red ink:

_Red, _

_you always were a weird one. Hope you find this books satisfactory. I hear vamps are all the rage these days._

_All my love_

_S.L. _

No.

**Noooooooooooooo**. This is way TOO freaky. Only my closest friends knew my nickname, and the scrawl was definitely not my dad's. It seemed like some kind of sick joke. The first page had another scrawl that I did not recognise. That puzzled the hell out of me.

"_I know things haven't gone your way a long time. This is a gift, to start afresh. What sixteen year old girl wouldn't want this opportunity? Enjoy. Your friend."_

. . What does this even mean? Friend? This was giving me a headache too early in the morning. I glanced at my watch. Shit. It was already 8:15, I needed to go. I grabbed my satchel, my violin and put my iphone on google maps so I could find my way to school. This was going to be a very long day.

After twenty minutes of trudging around, I finally found it. To be honest I expected the buildings to be totally decrepit, but it wasn't too bad. Needed a bit of TLC but hey ho.

I saw most of the kids milling into the entrance or hanging around in groups with each other, talking and laughing. My first day nerves started to get a hold of me. What if I didn't fit in? What if I didn't make any friends? AAAAAAARGH. Red, get a hold of yourself. You'll be fine. Pep talk. You've performed in front of thousands of people and yet starting a high school makes you want to shit your pants. This is seriously not funny. Irrational fears. Breath Red, breathe. No one is really paying any attention to me, phew. At least I'm wearing the uniform, if I went along with what dad said and turned up as a dork with no uniform and a note I'd probably be beet red right now.

I walked in and looked for the reception, which was just by the entrance. The lady behind the glass was nattering to another lady about their booze filled escapade over the weekend. I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently. I looked up again and she was STILL talking. I HATE time wasting. I cleared my throat loudly. And she scrambled to look at me and tried to imply a sense of decorum. Not bloody likely lady, I just heard you disclose how you did the walk of shame this morning and puked in a dustbin.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Her cheeks were still slightly pink from being overheard. Good.

"Uh yeah, my father enrolled me a week ago. I was supposed to start today.." I trailed off.

"Name?"

"Scarlett Hunter." I responded clearly. She typed something in the old computer in front of her and turned back to me and handed me a small file of papers.

"Yes, starting sixth form today. Odd since it's November. Any particular reason you've moved?" she inquired. Nosy bitch.

I gave her a saccharine sweet smile "Nope, just change of scenery." she looked at the computer again.

"The file has your school planner, your schedule, the school rules, school map, various clubs you can join. There's the wind band, orchestra, dance club, debate club, just have a look in the file. Can we just confirm what classes you've decided to choose for this year? It says Advanced Subsidiary Levels Physics, Chemistry, Biology and Advanced Level Mathematics." I nodded my head. Yup, perfecto.

Her eyebrows hitched up at me. "Wow, you must be very clever. These are really hard subjects." my smile did not reach my eyes. She thinks she knows me. I thanked her for the 'help' and tried to find the sixth form area when I bumped into someone.

OOOOOMPHH. Ow. "Ahhhh so sorry!" I apologised to the lump I walked into. I looked up to find a lanky Asian guy in front of me. Probably Chinese or something. He smiled. Brace face.

"Hey no worries.. wait are you new? I've never seen you here before. Ever." Okay, calm down Jackie Chan, I just ran into you. I still felt bad about ploughing into him.

"Er yes, I've just started today. What's your name?" Information is power, he has to disclose first. He smiled again.

"Eric, Eric Yorkie." I nearly did a double take. Whut. Is not that the guy from... I patted the ratty book inside my satchel and forced my expression to smooth before he could catch me having a weird out. I am the queen of the poker face. Lady Gaga ain't got nothin' on me. I smiled a small smile.

"Well Eric, Erick Yorkie, do you mind helping me out? I need to find where my first lesson is, and even though I have a map I'm crap at Geography." He laughed. Oh dear. It wasn't even slightly funny at all...

"Sure girl, I'm the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, study buddy, shoulder to cry on, dinner date." He wiggled his eyebrows in what I think he tried to pass off as an enticing manner. Er. No mate.

I faked a laugh "Ah ha, no I'm more of a study alone kind of type. And as for the crying, I look really ugly when I cry and I'd rather no one see that." Don't want to be too much of a bitch on my first day, I need to make friends. He laughed again. Whut. Did I look like a clown or something?

"I think it's impossible for you to look ugly in any way. I'm sure you're beautiful when you cry." Um he's coming on a bit strong here. Back away, back away partner! He doesn't even know my name! Didn't even ask!

"Uh yeah sure, so yes do you mind telling me where I need to head off to? I don't want to be late. First day and all." I shoved my schedule in his face so he could stop with the creepy. He looked at it intently.

"Woah, A2 Maths? I didn't know you were older than me. I thought you were my age." He pouted. Umm..

"Yep, love Math. Uh why, how old are you? I'm sixteen." I volunteered. His eyes bugged out at me.

"You're sixteen and you're doing second year Maths? Nuts! Shame I won't be in your first lesson though." He kept looking at the rest of my schedule. "You have Chemistry, I have Chemistry too! But not the Physics or the Biology." He pouted. Ah, slow down Romeo. I coughed.

"So yeah, can you just please point me the direction to Math? Don't wanna be late." Or waste any more time with you, just saying.

He grinned a broad grin. Sheesh. "Yeah, I'll walk you! Don't want you to get lost!"

"No it's really fine, you don't have to do that.." I mumbled weakly. Eric dragged me to Math, as in LITERALLY dragged me, probably afraid that I'd bugger off the first time he turned the other way. I probably would have if he let me. He then introduced me to the teacher which was Mr Davies, which kind of pissed me off. HELLOOOOO, I can speak for myself. I took a quick cursory glance around the room and sighed in relief. There were no 'characters' here, Eric was probably just a one off put down on my first day by God to mess with my head.

There was in total seven people in the class including me. Perfect. Mr Davies handed me a thick textbook and let me choose where I wanted to sit. It was lovely since there was so few people so we literally had a desk to ourselves. Plus the majority of class population were guys, with two nerdy looking girls who looked like they would keep to themselves. My kind of class. Mr Davies was pretty snazzy too. He was young, probably fresh out of university with a beard. Yummy. He started scribbling on the white board the objectives, page number etc. I felt calm. Math was good to me. It was another language, but universal in all countries. It was the basis of music, of rhythm. Once you knew one formula you knew them all. He did some basic recap on logs and exponentials and once everyone was happy instructed us to do the questions on the board.

Within fifteen minutes, I've already sketched the y=ax graph, and the e=x graph and used most of the logarithm laws in the questions. Then I moved on to the binomial equation (which I knew off by heart). I put the paper beside me and moved to the last of the questions. I glanced at my Rolex. It was only 9:30am. I had another hour and a half but I was nearly finished. I didn't want to be bored for ages but I didn't want to be that plonker who seemed like a show off in front of everyone because I've already finished, plus I was fresh meat. So I just doodled in my notebook then fussed with my watch, trying not to draw attention to myself. I was so in the zone that I didn't notice teacher hottie right behind me when he cleared his throat and I jumped.

"Miss Hunter, what are you doing?" He said in a low voice. Mmmmn yummy. But I'm in trouble.. I bit my lip.

"Uh, I finished the work." I squeaked in a small voice. What the hell was wrong with me. First day in a new school and I'm already a mouse. I'm Scarlett Hunter for pete's sake. He flipped my text book to a page right in the middle and pointed at the Trig questions, to solve A cos 0 + B sin 0 = C in a given interval. Then he took my sheets with the scribbles of solved equations to the front desk and took a glance at them then returned to whatever things he was doing before on his laptop. I looked at the Trig question, and sighed. Trig was tricky, but not impossible. I set out to do the fifteen questions and just before the bell rang, I finished. I made my may to hand in the paper on teacher hottie's desk but he stopped me before Ii made it out the door.

"Scarlett," he called out. "A moment please." Most of the people already left, and I swallowed my nerves. Uh oh, what have I done... He put the sheet of the first set of questions I answered in front of me. It was full of red ticks.

"Yes sir?" I inquired. He arched an eyebrow at me.

"Have you done this content before?" Oh. Is this a trick question? Will he hate me if I have? "It's not a trick question." Well, there ya go. He's just read my mind. He looked at me again "You've just joined us, and you're only sixteen so really you're supposed to be starting the AS content of Math. I've checked the rest of your schedule and the rest of your classes are AS. How come you're so far ahead?" I didn't mind answering his questions. He was asking expressly as a teacher. I played with the strap of my satchel.

"Where I used to be, we had tutors that specifically catered to us. Math has always been kind of easy for me, so I excelled and I did more advanced material than other people because the tutors said there wasn't really any point stifling my intellectual growth." I admitted sheepishly.

He smiled a beautiful, classical English smile. Be still my heart. What a rogue. "You have a natural affinity for the subject, I looked at the paper and you've hardly rubbed anything out. All your answers are confident and underlined, perfectly justified. I've only seen one other person with work like yours. Have you considered doing Mathematics as a degree for University?" One other person? I wonder who that is... hmmmmn.

I laughed. "Ahhha, no. I couldn't imagine doing a four year degree dedicated to Math as much as I love it. It's more of a hobby really. The equations just come together in my head. You know what they say when you turn what you love into a job, plus I couldn't teach to save my life." He mmmmed and I walked out of the class, thanking him and tucking the sheets of paper inside my satchel. I bumped into someone again. Today I am just a klutz. I sighed. I looked up to see that Eric was the mass I ran into. Oh no. He was waiting for me. Erghhhhh. I decided to play nice until I could find other people to hangout with. Or a hiding place..

He grinned. Well aren't you cheerful sonny boy. "Hey.. uh... What's your name again?" he scratched his head. I rolled my eyes. You didn't sunshine.

"Scarlett." I told him. Better not scare the poor boy off.

"Aww that's pretty." Is he gay or something? Last time I checked Scarlett was a hooker name. "How was your first class?"

I smiled a genuine smile. "Really good thanks, thoroughly enjoyed it!" he gave me an odd look.

"Really good? A2 Maths? With Mr Davies? He's a real ball buster." I shrugged. Each to their own. "I remembered that you have Chem next and I wanted to meet you so we could walk together." Oooookaaaay. I can't even remember my own schedule and he already knew it down to a T. Creepy creeper alert. When I got to the lesson, it was much more stricter compared to teacher hottie's. It was apparent that this class was ruled by an iron fist by an older, painfully thin lady who was called, don't even laugh.. Miss King. Miss King was certainly the King, she was no none sense and I liked that. She also had a seating plan, and has already accommodated me to sit next to a girl called Jessica. Jessica...? No... It couldn't be THE Jessica. I tried to shake myself out of my weirding out again.

Jessica was complete torture to sit next to. She was the complete opposite of me, all talk and no game. Complete gossip girl. I didn't mind the odd goss sesh but this girl should really consult the Guinnes World Book of Records by the way she natters. I'm surprised King didn't bite her head off for being a chatterbox. I opened my textbook to the right page and started drawing pi bonds and sigma bonds and ionic interactions between the molecules, but the girl just **WOULDN'T STOP TALKING. ERGH.**

I looked at her to check whether she was blue or not from all the talking she was doing because I really don't know how she can talk and breathe like that at the same time. When I saw she was still alive, I carried on with my work. I was seriously about to complain to King and ask her to move me somewhere, ANYWHERE ELSE, the toilets even, just not next to her but I became startled. As she was in the middle of some kind of slander about someone I've never heard of but 'should be dying to meet' I recognised that she was short, but taller than me, with a head full of brown curly hair, exactly the same description as Jessica in the book.. and the personality matched perfectly. Her friend on her other side looked up from her work and shot me a sympathetic smile which I assumed was to excuse her friend's atrocious behaviour.

Looking at this girl, she felt oddly familiar to me. She was Asian, like Eric. She had cat eye glasses, and her black her was swept up in a ponytail. What caught me off guard was the kindness in her eyes, I haven't seen anyone look at me like that since Vitalia. She introduced herself

"Hi, you must be Scarlett. You're new right? I'm Angela." she smiled. I took a small breath. WELL. WELL FUCK ME AND COLOUR ME YELLOW. What the actual hell. This was nuts. This was insane. I tried to calm my heart rate my taking slow, steady breaths. Am I dreaming? Am I still in a coma? What? What? This is nuts. Why are their names the same from twilight, complete with physical descriptions. I patted the book absent-mindedly in my satchel. Calm down. Calm down Red, you're just being paranoid. I blew out a breath and put my poker face in place.

"Are you alright?" Angela inquired. Jessica was already nattering to the first person in front of her. She moves on quickly that one.

I put a sphinx like smile in place "Yes thank you, totally fine." Calm girl, calm. I thanked the Lord for letting me be the queen of poker faces, and she dropped it. The girl was too nice for her own good, although I appreciated it.

The bell rang, and finally I could escape. I handed in the sheets to King but before I could leave Jessica ambushed me.

"HEY! WHERE YOU GOING SCARLETT?" I winced. She may have just perforated my eardrum. Not good.

"Uh just to the toilet, y'know girly minute." I hedged. Lie. I was actually dying for a rollie, and I didn't know these girls well enough whether they'd judge me for being a smoker or not and I'd rather not lay out all my cards on the table now. She told me to sit with her and her friends for lunch, she TOLD me not asked. Eh, beats being a loner. I shrugged on my coat and tried to find somewhere to smoke, and made do with the woods behind the school.

I took my little tin out and rolled the paper, tobacco and filter just how I liked it. Yes, I know all the lectures. Blah blah blah, smoking is bad for you, you shouldn't do it but I've done all my research and to be honest I'd take my chances. Being an orchestral player was stressful like you wouldn't believe, and everyone had their vices. I mean, I wasn't a chainer but I liked my rollie once a day. Everyone seems to assume smokers are uneducated low lifes, but that's completely not true. It's not as if I flaunt it to the whole populace and I was discrete.

After I finished, I sprayed myself with my favourite perfume to mask the smell, Fleur Cherie by L'Occitane. Then I squirted some pocketbac on my hand. THESE WERE MY WEAKNESS. When we went on tour to New York and I went to my first Bath and Body Works store I immediately fell in love. I bought about a gillion of these hand sanitizers and was known to just put some on with no reason whatsover. I wasn't one of those people who believed in the 'pheromone thing' where we shouldn't mask our odors. If you want BO, that's your prerogative but for me, no thank you.

I made my way to what I assumed was the canteen and looked for 'Jessy girl' and her gang of goonies. No one gawked at me, which was good and I sat on their table.

"HEY SCARLETT." Jessy girl said. Ergh. I'd have to get my hearing checked after today. She stood up and dragged me into the chair next to her as if we were BFFL's. Okay girliooo.. Time to prove my 'Twilight AU' crazy theory to the test when she introduces me to these people with her. If they have the same names in the book then...

She interrupted my internal monologue " So, let me introduce you to everyone! This is Lauren," she gestured to a girl with beautiful corn silk straight hair, with a tilt to her nose and she did not look amused. She gave me a once over and sneered. WOAH NOW. Judgey judgey. Shame really, she could be really pretty but I pegged her as a serial pouter. She does not like me. Oh well. Then Jessica pointed to another person who she made goo goo eyes at and introduced in a baby like voice. Ew. "This is Mike." She sighed. She actually sighed. I turned to look at him and inhaled sharply through my nose. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. What is going on with my life. Am I insane? Am I at an institution? Am I dead? Lord please give me a sign. I feel kind of faint but schooled my features so people wouldn't realise I'm a freak.

Mike was cute, in a teenage kind of way. He wasn't 'handsome' or 'rugged' but he's the kind of guy you wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen around with holding your hand. He had lovely clear blue eyes and blonde hair artfully styled into spikes. His physique wasn't totally awful either, but his face still had a bit of chubby on it, no hate though. His eyes sparkled when they met mine. I nodded at him.

Jessy girl continued, "And this is Angela, you've already met in chem." Angela bestowed a kind smile and I smiled back. Mike turned his attention to me whilst I took my glasses off. I felt faint and a migraine coming on. I really did not expect this today. Why am I loony? WHYYYYYYYY?

Mike flashed his Banana republic smile at me "Hey." I can imagine he makes girls swoon with that smile. Luckily I'm not easily swayed. Just then Eric bounded up between us with an off smile.

"Hey Mike, I see you've met my home girl Scarlett." Woah. De ja vu here.

Mike cocked an eyebrow at him."Oh, YOUR home girl?" suddenly a black dude who appeared out of nowhere (who I'm assuming is Tyler, since I'm going completely loco) came up right behind me and pressed his lips to my cheek "NO, my girl." and the boys ended up chasing each other. It didn't bother me, my guy friends back in orch were very affectionate, although it was just weird since I've literally just met the guy. I shrugged.

Jessy girl gave a fake laugh. "Oh my God, you're like a shiny new toy. Everyone wants a piece of you." I have a feeling she loves the attention and she's jealous that it's directed at me. I mentally shrugged. Not trying to be vain, but I was used to attention. It's nothing new or novel to me. Lauren sniffed. DAMN, does that girl have a cold or what? Snooty bitch.

I was so caught up in the moment, of my crazy alternative universe that I didn't even notice when the integral parts of the puzzle bounded in.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW. More fun goodness to come! Hope you're liking Scarlett and how all of this is panning out! More reviews mean more updates! Huzzzaaah!**


	3. Him

WELL FAAAAACK ME. Fuck me backwards indeed. It was the FUCKING CULLENS. Well, they weren't fucking right now... I was just very surprised (putting it mildly), despite having been mentally prepared for this occurrence earlier. I fussed with my bracelets and tried to control my breathing. In. Out. In. Out..

Jasper and Alice casually walked in and I glanced at them my eyes wide. Jasper was a blonde god in every right but he looked like he was in perpetual pain. Alice skipped in happy, daintily like a ballerina full of smiles. She reminded me of a pixie. I fussed with my bracelets some more to try an maintain a semblance of control. Jessica caught the movement my hands and grabbed my wrist to her face.

"OH MY GOSH. These are so pretty!" she squealed. Ow. I winced. She was twisting my wrist in an awkward angle. I tried to accommodate her by bending to a better angle so she wouldn't break my bones, I needed those. "Where are these from?" She asked.

I loved jewellery, I was a bit of a bling aficionado. I fingered the two leather bracelets entwined with each other. "These ones are Pandora, and the charms are from my friends." She looked up at me with pound signs in her eyes.

"Pandora! I've wanted one since forever! Aren't they like really expensive?" Not really, the bracelets were leather but the charms themselves were worth a pretty penny. She already moved on to my pink gold screw Cartier love bangle which was definitely REALLY expensive. The girl managed to yank the bangle off. Cheeky bugger. But then I was already distracted by the next couple that made their way in. My eyes felt like they were going to jump out of my head.

The guy was a very very hunky slab of beef. He really reminded me of someone. But he looked like a Grade A bona fide Abercrombie and Fitch model. He literally should be on the cover of Men's Health or something. I swear if he turned just a little then his shirt would rip clean off his muscular body.

Jessica was still talking, apparently she found the inscription inside my bangle "Who's S.L. , Scarlett? Is that your boyfriend?" I stared at the blonde goddess that held Abercrombie guy's hand possessively. There was no mistaking, she was staking her claim. Although I don't know why anyone would dare think he was someone else's than hers since she was the most beautiful girl in the world I have possibly ever seen. Hotter than Rosie Huntington Whitely. Hotter than Megan Fox, and THAT is saying something. They are my ultimate girl crushes. The ones I would turn for.

Jessica nudged me since I wasn't paying attention "Helloooooo Scarlett, is he your boyfriend?"The boys, finished with their rough housing sat down around me. Mike's interest was piqued.

"Who's your boyfriend?" He asked me with a cute pout. Aww. Still not my type though. Jessica decided to butt in. "The bangle says, '_all my love on your 16__th__ birthday, S.L.'. _It's clearly a guy, I mean what kinda girl would get you jewellery like this? She'd keep it for herself!"

"No he's not my boyfriend, just a friend." I said, watching Emmett and Rosalie strut away like catwalk models. Dang. To have grace like that.

"Sooooooo, who's your boyfriend then Scarlett?" Mike tried to act nonchalant, but it was painfully obvious he was trying to work out my relationship status. Not on your life boy.

"No one, I don't do the boyfriend thing." I replied absent-mindedly. I shoved some salad in my mouth waiting for the last Cullen to make his GRANDE entrance. I schooled myself. REIN IT IN RED. REIN IT IN.

"Soooooo why don't do the boyfriend thing? What does that even mean?" Eric snorted. Anything but casual. What nosey people. I sighed. Why am I bothering to explain myself to these people. I glanced at the entrance again. Still no Cullen. I tried to think of something clever to say, but just thought that plain honesty was the best policy.

"Um," I stalled for a bit. "I just don't. Relationships just don't appeal to me. I've always been crazy busy and I've never had the time or energy or desire for a commitment." This was true. Being an orchestral player, the days were jam packed with rehearsals and when we weren't practising we were trying to keep up with our studies, so the people you date is the people you play with. I mean, I've seen and dated a few guys with the orch but in the end it was just too difficult. We all saw each other all the time, there was no mystery, but thankfully most break ups are amiable since we have to play together and morale needs to stay high otherwise we sound shit. I turned to the door again, and saw _**him.**_

I started hyperventilating. This was nuts. This can't be true. No no no no nooo. Wake up Red. You're having a twisted dream and you're going to laugh at yourself later for being a stupid little baby. Maybe I'm freaking out so much about my first day in school that I'm making an alternative universe where Twilight characters roamed free just to calm my nerves. I practised my breathing, so I wouldn't come out with a deranged laugh. I gripped my little plastic fork so hard it made a SNAP sound which caught Jessica's attention. Jeez. You can get nothing past this girl. She looked to see where my eyes were trained at and I didn't realise she was talking the whole time, with preliminary psuedo introductions to the Cullens but I've only started listening now since I snapped out of my own little bubble in my head. She smirked at my reaction, as if she was above to what I was feeling right now. HA. Whatever honey, as if. I know full well you fancy that pile of sex on legs. "That's Edward Cullen," I wanted to faint. I felt light headed. I wanted to be sick. Shut up Red. Go with the flow.

I blatantly stared at him. Hey, I'm not shy. If something is genuinely beautiful, then I would appreciate it. He looked like an Adonis. His copper hair looked like someone ran their fingers in it a lot, like sexy sex hair. Sexy sex hair. That is what I'm being reduced to.

His body was lean but muscled, and his clothes encased him like a second skin, hanging on to every lush curve of his body, including his very perky derrière. Yum. Love a good bum. He was getting food with his back to me. I sighed.

Jessica was STILL talking. "He's totally gorgeous of course. He's single too, but don't get your hopes up, 'cause apparently no one here is good enough for him. Not like I care right?" She fake laughed. Duh. What a bullshitter. Of course she freaking cares, he's beaut. Who wouldn't want a piece of that man honey? My head was swimming over how surreal this actually was. I was in my favourite book. This was nuts. I am nuts. I looked away from Jess and turned to face Edward and I saw he had a full smirk on his face. Yep. He certainly heard that convo. Vain prick. I smirked at him to indicate I knew he knew. He looked a little taken aback that I would be on the aggressive. Game on Cullen.

Although he knew I was totally checking him out, I tried to do it discretely any ways. I was stunned by how beautiful he was. He looked like his features were sculpted like a Botticelli angel. Full cupid bow lips that looked totally lickable.. Kissable.. I shook my head. His cheekbones sloped perfectly like cliffs, I wanted to run my tongue along them. His nose was perfect, and his eyelashes fanned out against his alabaster skin. GIRL LASHES. I was instantly jealous. His eyes were too far for me to gaze into though. Good thing, I've had enough of being a weird fan girl for one day.

".. so yeah, just don't waste your time okay? I don't want to see you get hurt." Jessica continued. I looked away from Edward to Jessica's face. Hhmmmmn. She would LOVE me to get rejected by him, It would inflate her very bruised ego from her own brand of Cullen rejection. I smiled a sphinx like smile at her which I knew would show off my dimple and my Colgate smile.

"Jess, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I wouldn't let your big bad Cullen break my itty bitty heart."

She smiled at me, placated that I will not pursue the hottie. Man, she got issues. Jess decided to get up close and personal again. Urgh. "So I just wanna ask about your 'I don't do the boyfriend thing' earlier, does that mean you've never had a boyfriend?" she asked curiously. ERGH. She wants to get down to the nitty gritty on my first day. I looked up and noticed most of the table paying attention, and even Edward was angled towards me. I was certain he was still listening. I could feel myself turning red. Graah, what was this? The Spanish Inquisition? I tried to word my reply carefully.

"No," I grit my teeth "I've had boyfriends before and seen people before but it's just not my thing."

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Soooo you just get around?" People were still staring. MY GOD. This is freaking embarrassing. This gal wants a full dossier on my relationship history.

I bit my lip to refrain from yelling at her and willed body to relax, mind over matter. " Jess, as fun as this is and all, I'm not in a habit to disclose the extent of my sexual history to people I've just met." She has the grace to look embarrassed, and the others just laugh. Yeah, yeah, laugh it up losers. I can see Edwards face twitch into a smile in the corner of my eye.

The bell decided to break up this little tete a tete. PHEW. Saved by the bell. I dashed to the girls room to contain what I could feel as a full on panic attack and locked myself in a stall. After I put the toilet seat down and put some toilet roll on top I sat down and practised my breathing exercises. I willed myself to relax. I haven't had an episode in such a long time, and I think my therapist would say it was all the massive changes that were causing me to regress and panic. There was too much going on. It was too much... "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh..." I said to myself. I kept reciting it like a mantra over and over again, rubbing phoenix tattoo under my Rolex. This tattoo was always calmed me when times were hard.

When I felt I was calm enough, I went out of the stall to the sink to splash some water on my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Big grey eyes stared back at me. My eyes looked too large for my face, but I think they were my best asset. They were framed by thick, long lashes. They weren't real, I had extensions put in before I left London. They looked real though, and that's what counts I suppose. My nose was kind of cute, if you like the button type, but my mouth was too full, too pouty. People often joked whether I let a bee sting them because the top lip was bigger than the lower. Over all, it wasn't a terrible package to be dealt with. I exhaled sharply and brushed my hair away from my face.

"You'll be fine." I told myself. "Deal with it Red, that's what you're best at." I am just going to try my best with my situation, and over analyse later. I remembered that the bell rang five minutes ago, so I was most probably late to my last class now. Urgh. I hate tardiness. It gives such an unprofessional vibe. I sighed. Better late than never I suppose. I walked out and saw Mike peering around looking for someone. He turned around and set those baby blues on me with his Banana Republic smile. I wish I was a lesser being, I could really have fallen for him.

"Hey Scarlett! WHAT UP?" er, or maybe not. He seemed kind of like a male version of Jessica, only slightly better good looking. I bit my lip to refrain from making a shitty comment that would probably lower his self esteem.

"Hey, just need to get to my next lesson. AS Biology, by any chance do you know where it is?" I kind of hoped he wouldn't, he was too freaking happy and I needed to be alone with my loco thoughts right now. He grinned again.

"Yep! I have AS Biology too, there's only one class, and it's with Mr Banner. I'll take you!" He reminded me of a helpful little puppy, that was waggling his tail to please it's master. Wow. The book really follows through verbatim huh.. But there was a piece missing. Where was Bella? I haven't seen her at all. My stomach churns but before I can get lost in my thoughts Mike is dragging me away. LITERALLY dragging me. Sheesh, what is wrong with these people?! It's as if they have no concept of personal space! I worried my lip a little. Dang it, I'm going to need more lip balm and my lip is going to be red raw by the end of the day. I pulled away from him a little bit to try and make sure I wouldn't bruise from his grip as we were walking through the corridors.

"So.." I started off nonchalantly, trying not to sound like a psycho. "Mike, has there been another new girl here recently? Someone called Bella maybe?" I sounded hopeful even to my own ears. He looked back to me.

"Nope, not that I know of. You've been the only new girl here since the Cullen's moved, and that was two years ago. Why?" All hope slipped like sand through my fingers. No Bella huh..

I smiled a small smile "Uhh nothing, I must have just been confused that's all, probably another school. Heh." We got to the lab and I made my way towards the teacher.

"Hello, my name's Scarlett. I'm supposed to be starting your lesson today." I introduced myself. He looked at his laptop and typed a few things and nodded.

"Hello Scarlett, I'm Mr Banner," He handed me a few textbooks "We have a seating plan in this lesson, so I'm going to be putting you next to..." He looked at a sheet of paper with rectangles drawn on and names scribbled in the middle of them. I assumed the rectangles represented the desks. I had a sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach and I felt the dread seeping through my veins over the next few words Mr Banner was going to say. He pointed to the only empty seat in the class.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! KISSES!**

**love K xo**


End file.
